Healing Of The Heart
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: Sequel to The Prince and the Pauper. Draco's heart is broken, gone. Hermione's memory is lost and as she recovers it, she realizes the truth and searches for Draco to give him back his heart and give hers to him along with it. Continued by irollam.
1. One

**I am so sorry I didn't put this chapter on sooner; my compy wasn't working when I tried to put a new story on.**

**Hey, It's me again!!! I've brought you the sequel to…THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER. If you have not read it…please do so. So here we go!**

Draco's POV 

It hurt. A lot. Have you ever had your heart broken after you realized you loved the person that breaks your heart? That was a confusing sentence. As soon as I got back to the castle, I decided I would leave forever. Never to be seen or heard of again.

I jumped down from my horse allowing a stable boy to take it. I stumbled up the steps and into the Great Hall.

Thomas stood, as did my mother.

"I found her." I said quietly.

Thomas rushed at me. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not going to marry her." I said as he came to a stop in front of me.

"What?" My mom exploded from behind Thomas. "You can't!"

"I can and I will." I retorted. Then I turned on my heal and left to go to my room.

When I got to my room, I kicked off my boots and jumped onto the bed and snatched a pillow. As a tear slipped down my cheek, I buried my head into the pillow.

Why? What had I ever done to her? Was I ever cruel to her? Besides when she was a servant. Did the kisses I had given her not matter to her? Were they just something she usually received? I froze in my thoughts. That was the reason she pushed me away.

There was someone else.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hermione's POV

I rode silently behind the black haired man who called himself Sirius. Remus rode on his horse next to us.

I was very confused. I had a lot of questions. In this order.

Who was I?

Where was I?

How did I get here?

Who was the extremely cute beyond all reason blond haired guy?

Why did he miss me?

Why did he look as though I broke his heart?

Did I know him?

We're we…have a relationship?

Why don't I remember stuff?

It was all very confusing and the other men said as soon as I got to the castle all my questions would be answered.

For some reason I was dreading the answers.

**I couldn't seem to continue. I hope you liked, and if you didn't send me ideas. I have it outlined, but I need things to help me to the real thing called chapters.**


	2. Two

**Don't you guys feel wonderful that this story is being continued? Me too! However, I am not the one writing. I am the one posting. So irollam is the new author, everyone please give her as much attention to her writing as you did mine, because she's just as good as me, maybe even better. So continue reading and all that. Please review!**

_Draco_

You've heard of a broken heart. You've probably even had one. My heart wasn't broken. It was nonexistent. Torn up.

Life. It had no meaning. The meaning of life is love. Searching for love, finding it, living a happily ever after. I would never have that.

Days. For days I remained on my horse, riding through endless hills and vales. I didn't know where I was exactly. I don't even exactly care. My eyes stared endlessly forward, focusing on an invisible object. I sat and thought. Or didn't think. I just… existed. I felt like going to sleep for a long time. And maybe never waking up.

On the fourth day of my escapade, my ponderings began to turn darker. I didn't know who I was now. I hadn't known myself without Hermione for a long time. When I tried to remember myself from times before she came into my life so forcefully, I saw an arrogant, rude, selfish git.

I knew that it was time to change. Dark clouds wafted through my head as I planned how to live the rest of my life. Who could command me to be married? No one, after I was king, that is. So I must become king. Immediately.

It was the fifth day. And I could see a village. Hours before I arrived at said village, I made a mental checklist of who I was and how I should act.

Haughty.

Prideful.

Respectful.

Just.

I was pretty sure that I would be able to pull it off with poise and precision. I just hoped that news of my bride-to-be's refusal had not spread here. I didn't know how I would be able to react to the people's questions.

When I arrived at the village gates, I noticed that the village's name was Duclof. I mentally groaned. I had heard of this place. This was the theme park village. I mentally prepared myself. I rode through the gates and was immediately met with a dozen salesman's voices.

"Get yer pork chops on a stick here!"

"Tickets to Wizomania sold here!"

"Buy Duclof socks here!"

I rolled my eyes as I approached an almost sane looking man. He smiled at me and I noticed that he only had one tooth.

"Here son, have a souvenir mug!" He promptly handed me a wooden mug with the word "Duclof" etched cheaply into the side. I stared at it dumbfounded and looked at him.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" I had hoped that maybe some one could direct me home.

"Of course I knows whos yeh be! Yous be the next contestant on the 'Duclof Gameshow'!"

He and a few men around him grabbed my arms and shoved me into a yellow-striped tent. I was shoved into a clown suit. And they painted my face with makeup.

My screams of terror wandered unheard into the background as I was prepared for the 'Gameshow.'

"HELP ME!"

**Hey ya'll! Okay, that was way fun to say! I'm sooooo grateful that this talented author is allowing me to continue her story. I've helped her with this story and it's precedent so I'm really hoping that I can do it it's justice! I hope you liked Duclof and the souvenir mug thing, because that was my personal touch! I hope that I don't scare you too much by saying that Draco's about to become a little… different. He's going to spend a lot more time thinking, as you can see from this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get the time to type, but I can assure you, more reviews will help me go faster. If you want to read my stories, you are more than welcome! I recommend "Dishwashers, the Evil Among Us" if you feel like a good laugh, it's my personal favorite!**

**Till next time,**

**:o)**

**irollam**


	3. Three

Hermione's POV

Riding on a horse is not the most fun thing to do for hours at a time, and to put it plainly, I was sick of it. Something even more agonizing were the questions floating around my head, all demanding to be answered. Because Sirius and Remus seemed not to be that talkative, I made myself a new identity in my head.

Who was I? Dorfreida Wilcox, 18 year-old who likes baking pies and knitting socks.

Where was I? The Toadstool Forest, about a mile past the Meadow of Contentment.

How did I get here? I had gotten lost while picking turnips and these two kind gentlemen were escorting me home.

Though I knew that my story was nothing but a certain type of baloney, it was a small measure of comfort to have an identity, even if it was only make-believe.

The most tangled thought in my head was the blonde guy that had missed me. Why had he been so cold when I had tried to figure out who he was? I had meant to say, "Who are you and why are my lips itching and goose bumps popping up all over my skin?" but my question must have come out wrong.

A sudden gasp from Remus stirred me from my twisting thoughts. I pulled on my horse's reins so that I wouldn't run into Sirius, who had dismounted and was staring in shock to the left hand side of the road. I turned my head and felt my blood freeze.

Memories flooded my brain, a raven-haired man dancing with a fiery red head, the couple laughing together at a table, in a wooden inn. The picture of the inn stayed in my mind as I gaped at a field of ashes. Horror washed through me as I thought of the red haired girl and black haired man. I didn't know who they were, but a small, forgotten part of my brain started to scream. I welcomed the blanket of darkness that led me to unconsciousness.

**A/N (From the old author): Hey, we are so sorry for slacking off and (not totally) forgetting this story. We've been up to our ears in wonderful summer, and I guess we got carried away. Thank you for waiting patiently and we are being you to PLEASE REVIEW if you are still with us and if you're new to this whole story!**


End file.
